


Gal Pals

by Rulerofyouall



Series: Lucifer (TV) One Shots [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fem!Lucifer, Genderbending, Homophobia, Reveal Before Story, They Can Switch from a Dick to a Vagina like That, angels are genderless, glamours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Chloe needs to go undercover at a bar to track down a serial killer, but to do so, she has to be pretend to be in a relationship with another girl. Enter Lucifer.





	Gal Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatchetFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetFangirls/gifts).



> I own nothing, so I apologize if I write anyone out of character.  
> Also credited to moiramcclellan who suggested this as well.

 

Chloe frowned as she looked at her report. She had been assigned a case not too long ago concerning a homophobic serial killer who targets gay couples at bars, and her next plan of action was to go undercover at a bar he was notorious for frequenting to try to draw him out. All of the other female detectives were on a case away from the precinct, and she really didn't want to have to hand this case over. Maybe she could ask Ella?

She gnawed on her lip while she considered this option. Ella didn't go undercover; she wasn't trained to do that. But still, the detective was getting desperate.

Just then, her roommate marched into the room like she owned the place and sat herself next to the detective. Mazikeen was known around here, and she could take care of herself. Plus, she would have no qualms with pretending to be in a relationship with her.

"Hey," she crossed her legs on Chloe's desk.

"I'm not even going to ask why you are here right now. I need help with a case." The detective turned to the demon. When she, Dan, and Ella had discovered that Lucifer really was the Devil, she hadn't put two and two together about Mazikeen for a little bit longer.

Maze raised her eyebrow. "Doesn't Lucifer usually help you? He's not here right now."

"Yes, but-" Chloe looked around a bit before turning back to the demon. "I need a girl's help."

The demon leaned forward. "It better be quick cause I got an urgent bounty up in Idaho."

The detective sighed. Of course Mazikeen was busy. "Never mind then."

"No, tell me what you needed."

"I need a girl to pose as a lesbian couple at a bar with me. I really don't want to give up this case." Chloe sighed. She had to work harder to be considered as good as the rest of the detectives here, so she needed this case.

Maze nodded in understanding. "Ask Lucifer."

The detective stared at her for a minute before slowly stating. "Maze, Lucifer is a guy."

"No, he's not." Those words flipped Chloe's world almost as much as the actual Devil reveal did.

"What do you mean?" Chloe swallowed nervously. What sort of a friend or partner was she to not know Lucifer's gender? She had never asked although he had never corrected her.

Maze sighed. "Lucifer or Amenadiel could probably explain this better, but basically, angels are genderless. They can be either a woman or a man whenever they want. Call Amenadiel." Chloe got his number. "I gotta run."

"Thank you!" The detective called after her and dialed the number.

_"Hello."_

"Amenadiel! Hi, it's Detective Chloe Decker." She walked over to somewhere more private to talk.

_"What did my brother do this time?"_

"Actually, he didn't do anything. I was just calling to ask you about something Maze said."

_"And that was?"_

"She said that angels were genderless but could be either a man or a woman if they chose to be."

_"And you're wondering if you should feel guilty for calling us both 'he, him, his, etc.' Don't be. That isn't something angels normally share since we are very accustomed to humans being unwelcoming in that aspect over the millennia."_

"I understand, but I was actually going to ask for more information on it."

_"Oh! Well, in order to enter this plane, angels must put on a glamour. The glamour protects humans from seeing the 'true form' and going insane. The true form has no gender and every gender at the same time; it is something too complex for humans to understand. It is too...alien for you. When on Earth, an angel can change their glamour to match different scenarios and circumstances, and that also includes changing gender."_

"Thank you. Um....do either you or Lucifer want to be called something other than 'he?'"

_"I'm fine with whatever, but that is a conversation you should probably have with Lucifer. I really doubt he cares though. Gender is meaningless."_

"Thanks, bye." They both hung up in unison.

She went to her texts and sent Lucifer a quick message. _Come to precinct for case. Meet in Ella's lab._

The detective hoped that would be enough to summon the Devil.

Thankfully, it was. She, Ella, and Dan had been waiting in the lab when the Devil burst in, full of smiles as usual.

"Hello, detective. What was it that you needed my help with?" He grinned.

"I need you to be a girl for tonight." She decided to be direct.

Dan coughed on his pudding. "Chloe-"

"All right," Lucifer shrugged.

Ella cocked her head to the side. "How are you going to transition that quickly and without any warning? And only for the night?"

Satan pointed both of his fingers to himself. "Not human."

Dan understood a bit more now. "So you can do angel-y stuff to temporarily be a girl."

"Just as much as I am temporarily being a male." Lucifer fired back.

He looked a bit more confused.

"The detective obviously understands." The Devil gestured to her.

Chloe nodded. "Angels apparently are genderless."

"Oh, wow." Dan paused.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer!" Ella looked horrified. "Do you want to be called something else?"

Satan raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand you humans' bloody fixation with gender and pronouns."

They took that as an 'I don't care' answer.

"So, how does this work?" Ella inquired.

The Devil shrugged. "I just change my glamour. What do you want it to look like, darling?" He asked the detective.

Chloe thought for a second. "We could always check to see what type of girl he goes after, and you can base your appearance off of her. Or, you can just look however you want to."

Lucifer paused for a moment before deciding that he didn't care about what the killer wanted him to look like. "Very well. I'm going to get some more appropriate clothing from the Corvette and change."

"Which bathroom are you going to use?" Dan inquired. "Either way, it is going to look weird."

"Does it matter which bathroom? Honestly, so much resources could be saved if there was only one loo." Lucifer rolled his eyes before leaving.

Ella bit her lip. "What do we do now?"

"We build a backstory." Chloe replied. "Our killer always asks his victims questions before he kills them."

The three of them slowly began to build a backstory for Chloe, knowing that Lucifer would definitely want some input on his own.

She was going to keep her first and middle name but change her surname. Lucifer and her were going to pose being a married couple, and to accentuate that fact, they were going to have the same surname. Hopefully, the Devil looked different enough from her to reinforce the fact that they were together and not sisters.

They were going to have recently moved to Los Angeles from San Francisco, where Chloe had met Lucifer when she had recently immigrated from the United Kingdom and fell in love. They got married and used a sperm donor to have a daughter (Dan had grumbled a bit about this part).

Just then, the door opened and in came Lucifer although she was now a lot shorter than 6'3'', even a little bit shorter than Chloe was.

"Looking good, Lucifer." Ella gave an appreciative nod. "Did that thing work completely?"

"If you mean that I now have a vagina, then yes." Lucifer didn't quite understand what she was trying to get across.

Lucifer looked very similar to how her old form was. She had tanned skin and the same eye color. Chloe noticed that she hadn't bothered to put on anything more than her usual eyeliner. Instead of being gelled back, the Devil had let her curls run wild, and they were now long enough to go down to her boobs. And Hell, Lucifer had been generous when deciding how she wanted her boobs and butt to look like although Chloe wasn't surprised. It was still Lucifer after all. Besides that, she had changed her clothes, so she was now wearing ridiculously priced heels and an equally expensive black romper. The detective paused. Why did the Devil make herself so much shorter? After all, she was in heels and still slightly below the detective.

The Devil seemed to understand what she was asking in her head. "I assume that the killer will more likely go after us if I look like less of a threat, and from what I have experienced, men usually underestimate a short woman." Lucifer winked at her.

Chloe guessed that made sense.

"We're making backstories right now if you want to help." Dan got over his shock.

"Lovely!" Lucifer stood and read over the information quickly.

Ella took her spot at the keyboard. The backstory was projected up on a wall. "What's your name going to be?"

"I'm still Lucifer Morningstar." The Devil pursed her lips.

"I know that, but what is your alias going to be?" She asked.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to lie."

"It's not really lying. You're undercover." Chloe sighed. "Start with a first name."

The Devil frowned and analyzed her choices. "I guess I can get away with Lucy; Amenadiel calls me that sometimes."

Chloe nodded, remembering overhearing that and finding it cute. Ella typed it down.

"Middle name?" Dan questioned.

"I don't have one." Lucifer replied.

"Surname?" He asked desperately.

"Besides Morningstar, no." The Devil crossed her arms.

Chloe bit her lip. "Lucifer, you can't be yourself here. You're undercover."

"I can't lie, detective." She whined. "I can, however, ask my mum to name me something." Satan offered.

Chloe remembered her shock when she found out that Charlotte Richards was actually Lucifer's mom and not her step-mom. "Do that then."

It was silent for a few moments as the Devil vigorously texted her mother. She sighed and mumbled under her breath. "That is not my name anymore!"

The three humans looked to each other in confusion.

"It's only temporary. We won't hold anything against you." Ella reassured.

Lucifer sighed. "My mother suggested either Sam, Samantha, or Samael for the middle name."

Chloe moved on quickly since it was obvious that she wasn't comfortable with the topic. "Samantha sounds most common."

Ella dutifully typed that down. "Surname?"

The Devil typed a bit more and waited for a response. It dinged and she read it. "Mum said to just go with Richards."

Chloe nodded. They could definitely work with that.

"She also said that I am wasting my time helping you humans." She frowned.

They decided to ignore that, and Chloe and Lucifer both went to their respective homes to prepare for a night out as Chloe Jane Richards and Lucy Samantha Richards.

The club was loud that night, but Lucy felt right at home. Chloe was a bit more uncomfortable, but right now, they were just sitting at the bar.

"We have to be more obvious." Lucy frowned as she looked around the room, and Chloe reached out to hold her hand. "Not like that, detective!"

One of their suspects had started looking around the room, so Lucy took initiative and smashed Chloe's face against hers in a heated kiss. Chloe was surprised at first, but she eventually started kissing back when she understood what they were doing.

Over their earpieces, they could hear some laughter, but they ignored that for now. The important thing was that their suspect had moved to take a seat next to the two of them. They broke the kiss a little bit later to interact with the man, panting a little bit. Lucifer, sitting farther away from the man, played with her alcohol a bit.

"Harrison Gilliard." He greeted. "And who might you two be?"

"Lucy and Chloe Richards." She gestured to both her and her partner.

"Sisters?" Gilliard inquired.

Chloe shook her head and grabbed hold of Lucy's hand. "Married and coming up on our anniversary."

The man's face hardened a bit, but he continued. "Any kids?"

"Just the one." She responded. "We moved here from San Francisco a while ago."

The night went on in a similar fashion until they heard the code word from Dan that signaled for Lucy to pretend that she was wasted. Originally, she had argued this point since she did not lie, so the Devil had decided that she would actually drink in the detective's presence until it was true.

She moved to stand but wobbled on her heels so badly that she crashed down into the detective's arms (She would later regale the entire precinct about how romantic it was). The plus side was that the detective was happy with her, but the downside was that the bartender stopped giving her drinks.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I think Lucy should go home." Chloe stood and supported her partner.

"No problem at all. I hope you get home all right." Gilliard wished although Lucifer could tell he was lying.

Dan spoke through the earpiece again and told Lucy to go into the alley and dry heave or puke or something. Shuddering, Lucifer briefly mentioned how gross that would be. It would, however, give Gilliard time to catch up with them.

Just as planned, the suspect waltzed into the alley minutes later. He moved quickly in the moment that Chloe's back was turned and hit her hard over the head with a pipe. She went crashing to the floor, and when Lucy turned around, eyes blazing red, she too was struck with it and crumpled due to the detective's presence.

The last thing either of them were aware of was Dan shouting for backup.

Chloe woke up slowly, vision blurring, in what had to be a warehouse of some sort. Both she and Lucifer were handcuffed to a railing near the wall. If only Lucy had awoken first, she knew that the Devil was unaffected by locks.

"Hey, fag." The homophobe said cruelly. "You know, I was thinking of sparing you, but when I heard that you were raising a daughter in your off ways, I had to put a stop to it."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is wrong. You are both girls and therefore can't be together; you are raising your child to be like you!" He accused.

Chloe looked to Lucy, praying to anyone that she would awaken soon.

"Ah, you are worried about her? Don't be. I'll get rid of her first." He took out a long knife. "But it ain't gonna be quick, sweetheart."

No! The detective looked around furiously trying to find something that could help her. Nothing. She pulled at the handcuffs a little and attempted to stand.

With a quick lash, he sliced Lucy's face from her left eye down. It started to bleed quickly. Chloe hoped that that woke her up, wincing a little. It looked painful.

Someone must have heard her prayers since the Devil was up almost immediately. Her first blow was a kick straight into the manhood, and she stood with ease, handcuffs merely falling off. Chloe wished she had that power.

"How did you-" He asked through the pain.

Suddenly, Lucy didn't look human anymore. Her skin was red and burnt, and Chloe knew that this was her true form. But she wasn't scared. No, she had seen it before on accident during an interrogation.

The man screamed, but both ladies were unsympathetic.

"You're the Devil. You're the Devil." He whimpered over and over.

"Yes, yes I am." She grinned, kneeling down next to him.

Chloe called out. "Lucifer, we need to interrogate him! Don't harm him!"

Lucifer looked back, shrugged, and took the handcuffs that had fallen off her risks and put them on the blubbering mess of a man. She marched over to Chloe and freed her, waiting for their backup to come find them.

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any more suggestions, let me know! :)


End file.
